


Sticky Notes

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, John and Jane are twins, Shenanigans, Soulmate AU, yeah its that one, you know that one where you write on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one soulmate AU where you write on your skin and it shows up on your soulmate's skin, but it only happens after you both turn sixteen. </p>
<p>For Day 2 of Roxy Week (favourite AU) which happens to fall on my birthday so obviously I had to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you're starting to think you'll be alone forever. 

It's been more than four months since you turned sixteen, and not a single mark has appeared on your skin. You've drawn all over your arms in sparkly pink pen, and your soulmate hasn't replied. Maybe you don't have a soulmate. You wouldn't be surprised at all if that was the case. Destiny's known for fuckery like that. 

Your best friend Dirk got his first soulmate mark on his sixteenth birthday. You're happy for him, but you can't help but wish you could have been his soulmate. You'll get over him one of these days. Hopefully. 

Today is the 12th of April, exactly four months and eight days after your sixteenth birthday, when whatever your soulmate wrote on his body was supposed to begin appearing on yours. Nothing's happened yet. Either your future husband has an absurd fear of ink poisoning and/or love, or you're destined for a life of loneliness. Sure, you're an independent 21st century woman, and you don't need a man to be happy, but wouldn't it just be nice? 

Alas, fate has other plans for you. Perhaps ink poisoning is among them. 

In keeping with your usual Monday night routine, you are currently lying on your bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about this soulmate business. You've been like this for hours, getting up only to go to the bathroom, or when you're hit with inspiration for your current writing project, Wizardy Herbert. You have no idea what time it is, but since time is a social construct and therefore essentially meaningless, you don't care. 

And by 'you don't care' you mean you don't want to admit to yourself that you stayed up until 2 in the morning trying to think of the perfect way for Herbert to confess his love for Beatrix. 

Given that it's 2 in the morning, it's technically the 13th of April. Not that that means anything to you.

Your phone vibrates. You pull it out from under your pillow and switch it on, to see a Pesterchum notification. Squinting at the brightness of your screen, you type your passcode and read Dirk's message. 

TT: If you're still awake right now, go to sleep.   
TG: y dont u go 2 sleep   
TT: I am asleep. This is an automated message.   
TG: if its an automated message how did u know i was gonna tell u 2 go 2 sleep   
TT: You always tell me to go to sleep, but if I do, there'll be no-one to tell you to go to sleep. Thus, I created these automated messages to remind you, and also to answer the questions that I know you're going to ask.   
TG: dirk i know ur still awake lmao   
TG: dont try 2 hide it   
TT: Alright, you got me. How did you know?   
TG: i didnt until u siad that   
TG: *said  
TT: God damn it.   
TG: i outsmarted u di-stri   
TT: Yeah, you did.   
TT: Anyway, go to sleep! 

You turn off your phone and place it under your pillow. It's sweet how Dirk reminds you to do these things, but it also feels like he doesn't trust you to take care of yourself. You're not sure you trust yourself either, which is probably why he does it in the first place. 

You probably should go to sleep. You're super tired, and Dirk can always tell when you haven't slept. 

It is at this moment that it occurs to you that Dirk wanted you to realise he was still awake. The conversation you just had was all part of an ironic joke that you don't really understand. 

And you decide, fuck Dirk, you'll stay up all night if you want to. 

You pull out your laptop from under your bed, and open up the Wizardy Herbert draft. Your fingers hover over the keys for a moment, while you try to recall what you were going to write. You stare at the screen for a few seconds, then sigh in defeat. Words just aren't coming to you right now. 

You look down at your keys, trying to think where you left off. Weren't you going to reveal Grant's secret? Something about - 

Fuck Wizardy Herbert, there's something written on your left hand that you don't remember writing. With only the light of your laptop to guide you, you make out some words. 

_Happy sixteenth birthday to me! Hoo hoo! I wonder if my soulmate will see this?_

You smile. It finally happened! You open Pesterchum and quickly send Dirk a message. He probably won't mind you keeping him awake. Wait, what are you saying? He's probably planning to stay up late anyway. His boyfriend lives in an incredibly unreasonable time zone. 

TG: omg dirky it finally happened!   
TT: Shouldn't you be asleep?   
TG: shouldnt u   
TT: Alright, I guess I am being a bit hypocritical. Anyway, what happened?   
TG: my arm has words on it   
TT: That's awesome! I told you it would happen eventually. What does it say?   
TG: how the fuck r u typing w such perfect gramma at 2am   
TG: *grammar   
TG: wait y did i correct that lol u know what i meant   
TG: anyway it says "happy 16th bday 2 me, i wonder if my soulmate will see this"  
TG: lol what should i say?   
TT: First of all, introduce yourself.   
TT: Then, ask him some questions.   
TG: what kind of quetsions?   
TT: Well, ask him his name to begin with. Ask him what kind of stuff he likes to do, what his favourite color/animal/whatever is, all that shit.   
TG: lol ofc his favorite animal is a cat otherwise he wouldnt be my soulmate  
TG: but ill ask him anyway bc im a classu lady who doesnt make any assumptions   
TG: *classy   
TG: lol do u thunk ill get a hot british guy 2   
TG: anyway bye

You are absolutely over the moon right now. Your soulmate replied! You wonder if he's tall. Maybe he wears glasses. Guys who wear glasses are super hot. In fact, anyone who wears glasses is super hot. You're pretty sure your soulmate is a guy, though. 

Using the light from your phone, you find your favourite pink glitter pen. You think for a second about what to write, then go for it. 

_Hi! I'm Roxy! I can't believe I'm talking to my future husband! What's your name?_

XXX 

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you're definitely not Roxy's future husband. However, you might be her future wife. The thought of having a wife apparently hasn't occured to her. 

To be fair, it didn't occur to you either. Admittedly, you haven't really thought about your soulmate at all. 

You tiptoe out into the hallway, careful not to step on the creaky floorboard, and knock softly on your brother's door. When no-one answers, you open it anyway and walk in, flipping the light switch on.

You're a fantastic sister. 

"John!" you whisper. "John! Wake up!" 

He doesn't reply. You walk up to his bed, and see that his sheets are covering his face. You sigh, and rip them off. 

And, of course, you don't see John lying asleep there, you see one of your dad's stupid clown dolls. Or harlequins. Whatever the hell they're called. That doesn't matter. What matters is that John pulled a prank on you on your birthday, which, as any good prankster knows, means war. 

Well, it's his birthday too. But now is not the time for technicalities. Now is the time to kick your idiotic twin's ass. 

"Morning Jane!" says a voice just behind you. You jump at the sudden noise. You turn around and see John, wearing his idiotic 'disguise'.

"How are you so cheerful at 2 in the morning?" you ask quietly. 

"How are you so gloomy on our birthday?" he replies. "Is your soulmate someone other than Ron Swanson?" 

"Is yours someone other than Nicolas Cage?" you joke. John gives you the finger. You laugh for a second, before remembering that you have to be quiet in case your dad wakes up. 

"I haven't gotten anything yet." he says. "You?" 

You grin and roll up your sleeve. "Check this out." 

John grabs your arm and pulls it towards him. "Awesome." 

"I know, right?" you whisper. "What do you think she's like? Maybe she goes to our school!" 

John thinks for a moment. "I don't know anyone called Roxy." he says. "You should ask her what school she goes to." 

XXX

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you are absolutely ecstatic. You actually have a soulmate! You won't be alone forever! You can't wait to get to know him. 

As you stare at your arm, more blue words begin to appear. 

_My name's Jane. What school do you go to? I go to Prospit High._

Jane, huh? You weren't expecting your soulmate to be a girl. This is totally awesome! You can't wait to meet her.

You're familiar with Prospit High. They're kind of rivals with your school, Derse High. Your sister Rose once made a parody of their school song, and taught it to her entire form. It was hilarious at first, but by the third week of everyone singing it, it got a little old. 

_I go to Derse. Do you have Pesterchum?_

_Yeah! It's gutsyGumshoe._

_Cool, mine's tipsyGnostalgic. I'll message you in the morning._

_Night Roxy!_

_Night Jane._

XXX 

TG: hey jane   
TG: its me roxy   
TG: but u can call me   
TG: anytime ;3   
GG: Hi Roxy!   
GG: What's up?   
TG: just feeding my cat wbu   
GG: I'm getting revenge on my brother.   
GG: You have a cat? That's so cool! What's its name?   
TG: yeah his names vodka mutini   
TG: mutie 4 short   
TG: anyway tell me about this revenge it sounds hella   
GG: I'm covering a cardboard box in icing and pretending it's a cake.   
TG: omg   
TG: what did ur brother do 2 u lol  
GG: He put a harlequin doll in his bed to scare me.   
GG: Well, he only did that because he knew I was going to wake him up at 2 in the morning.   
GG: But I only did that because he ruined the actual cake I made.   
TG: so u and ur bro r in an eternal prank war   
GG: Yes.   
TG: so like   
TG: wont he realise the cake is a prank   
GG: Yes, which is why I'm not giving it to him. I'm leaving it on the kitchen bench with a note telling him not to touch it until I get back.   
TG: nice   
TG: yo btw my friend dirk wants me 2 tell u something 4 him   
TG: he says "if u hurt foxy ill remove ur head from ur body"   
TG: *roxy   
GG: Tell him I'm not going to hurt you.   
TG: sure babe   
GG: I'm a babe now?   
TG: yeah   
TG: babe   
GG: Oh, stop.   
TG: alright babe   
TG: im sorry im just so happy 2 finally talk 2 u  
TG: ive been waiting my whole life 2 meet my soulmate and here u r   
GG: Well I hope I've made a good impression! :B   
TG: youve made an amzaing impression   
TG: *amazing   
TG: anyway we should totes meet up irl   
TG: r u free saturday   
GG: Yes.   
GG: You should come over to my house and help me prank John!   
GG: John is my brother, by the way.   
TG: sure babe whats the address   
GG: 413 Egbert Avenue.   
TG: see u then :3   
GG: Bye Roxy! 

XXX

Your name is Jane Crocker, and your new girlfriend Roxy is going to knock on your door any second now. John's been teasing you all morning, saying you're acting like a lovesick idiot. You probably are, but you don't care. You're so giddy with anticipation, you haven't even thought about how you're going to prank him! 

You hear a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" you call to your dad, and run down the hallway. You open the door and see a blonde girl in a pink dress and black lipstick. She grins at you, showing impossibly white teeth, and opens her arms for a hug. You hug her back, and though you've only known her for a few days, it feels amazing to be with her. You pull away from the hug and take both of her hands. "It's so nice to finally meet you." you say quietly. 

XXX

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you're currently blown away by how beautiful Jane is. You're so excited to spend today with her! Jane leads you down the hallway to her room, where she locks the door - presumably to keep John out. You both sit down on the floor, and start talking. 

XXX

"So then I told him that I have enough clowns at home and I didn't need another one. He probably thought I was just talking about John, not dozens of creepy clown dolls, but either way he left me alone after that." 

XXX 

"And she even got Dirk to sing it. Dirk! Let me tell you, it is not easy to make Dirk Strider sing, but Rose did it." 

XXX 

"I don't really have a religion, I guess. Dad and John are Anglican, but I don't really believe in it." 

XXX 

"Is it time to prank your brother?" you ask. Jane nods. You both stand up, and Jane grabs a pack of sticky notes from her desk. 

"Let's cover his room." 

Covering John's walls with sticky notes is the most fun you've had in a long time. You lose count of how many packs you use, and eventually the walls are littered with notes of various colours, shapes and sizes. Some have writing on them - there's a pink one above his bed with your initials on it, and a blue one that says 'Jane and Roxy 4ever'. Jane stuck that one up. You love it. 

Jane places her phone on John's desk. You quickly make your way back to her room, and lock the door again, waiting for John to enter his room. After about half an hour, he does. You watch on your phone's screen as he notices the notes. 

"Very funny, Jane." he says, his voice muffled through the phone's speaker. He starts looking around the room for something, while you and Jane watch. When he sees Jane's phone, he stares right at the camera. "Hello ladies." 

"Hi John." you say, resisting the urge to laugh. You've never pulled a prank like this before. You hope you and Jane can do something like this again. 

John holds a pink sticky note up to the camera, on which you wrote a YouTube link. "Am I right in assuming that this is a rickroll?" 

You nod. "I'm new to pranking." 

"I can tell." he says. "Jane'll teach you everything you need to know in due time. At least, everything you need to know to get to her level of pranking genius, which is a tier or two below mine, but-" 

"Shut up, John." says Jane in between giggles. She has such a nice laugh. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." John picks up Jane's phone. "Anyway, you ladies had better watch out, 'cause I've got plans. Big plans. Oh, and thanks for the icing, Janey. Bye!" he says, before hanging up the Skype call. 

"Should we be worried?" you ask your girlfriend. You love that word. Girlfriend. 

"Nah, knowing him he doesn't have any plans. Anyway, you never told me what Dirk said after the cat jumped out of your bag." 

"OMG, I didn't? Girl, let me tell you." 

You proceed to tell Jane all about the time Mutie snuck into your schoolbag. The two of you talk about anything and everything. Today is officially the best day of your life. 

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and girls who wear glasses are super hot. In fact, anyone who wears glasses is super hot. You're pretty sure your soulmate is a girl, though.


End file.
